


The Templar and the Mage

by tklivory



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen, seeking privacy for some personal enjoyment, comes across Solona Amell being compromised by a mage.  He intervenes, then decides that perhaps additional steps should be taken...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Templar and the Mage

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at the DragonAge kmeme site.

Cullen rubbed at his eyes as he made his way to his bed in the Templar quarters. _Another day, another lecture,_ he groused to himself. _Maker forbid I actually_ object _when one of my fellows begins to detail their power fantasies in my hearing_. He shuddered. _That fool is lucky I didn’t do more than knock him out after practice_. Pausing at the stairwell outside Irving’s apartments, he paused and looked at the bruise on the back of his knuckles. _At least this was worth it_ , he mused. _If I had to listen to that wretch tell me one more time how he planned to whip another mage into submission…  
_  
A shiver ran through his spine as a particular face passed through his imagination. Unconsciously he touched his lips, remembering a stolen kiss with a divine flame-haired goddess. _Although there are definitely some mages I wouldn’t mind doing some things to_ , he considered. He mouthed a silent oath as he realized that he had just guaranteed himself another sleepless night. _Maker,_ he fumed, _how many nights must I lose to the mere thought of her?_ His mouth twitched. _There are worse ways to pass a night, I suppose._

Feeling his member rise in anticipation, his thoughts swung back to Solona Amell once more. _I wish those damned robes didn’t cover so much_. Feeling himself harden further, he decided he had better find himself some privacy before his practice armor began causing him pain.

Turning, he quickly descended the stairs and headed for the storage caverns. He had long ago pilfered a copy of the key, and had frequently hidden himself deep within when his urges began to get out of hand. When he reached the door, however, he found the lock undone and the door slightly ajar. Suddenly alert, he quietly opened the door and advanced into the room, hand hovering over his weapon.

Slowly advancing into the room, he heard a distant sound, almost like a muffled groan. Warily moving forward, he kept himself behind the crates and cautiously peeked over.

What he beheld shocked him.

Solona Amell, red hair streaming in a glorious river down her back, knelt before a young mage that Cullen only barely recognized. A blindfold covered her eyes and a gag stifled her mouth. The mage in front of her, the glint of unadulterated lust in his eyes, held her arms above her head using a rope that held her hands together. ”Well, my dear,” he purred, “here we are, all alone.”

Solona’s head jerked up at his words, and her body wriggled, her awkward position making such movement…fascinating. Cullen swallowed harshly as he watched her body writhe under the all-consuming apprentice robes she still wore.

The other mage chuckled. “Here, let me help you with that.” Reaching out with a glowing hand, he carefully traced his fingertips around the curvature of her chest, a faint wisp of smoke following his movement. Holding his breath, Cullen could only watch as the mage completed a circle around Solona’s chest, then reached down and roughly ripped off the offending cloth. Two perfectly rounded breasts popped out, protected from complete exposure only by a delicate marvel of almost transparent red lace. Cullen licked his lips as he watched her nipples contract into delectable points in the cold air, still very visible through the sheer material that covered them.

Solona wriggled once more, causing her breasts to dance, hypnotizing the hidden Templar. The mage smiled lustily and reached out with one hand to gently fondle each tantalizing globe. “Perfect,” he murmured. With an abrupt yank he pulled the rope in his other hand higher, propelling Solona to her feet. An arcane gesture anchored the rope in the air, leaving both of his hands free to slowly caress the glowing pink flesh and their rosy tips behind their inadequate cage of red lace. “Absolutely perfect.”

The female apprentice writhed as the mage extended a glowing hand again, this time starting on one side of Solona’s chest and slowly walking around her in a circle. As he came to stand in front of her once more, the dress fell from her form completely, leaving the mage almost completely naked. Cullen almost forgot his train of thought as he saw the red undergarments suddenly exposed to his eager eyes. _Maker!_ he thought, gulping. Even in the longest nights of lost sleep he had never imagined such erotic poetry in human form.

The mage slowly slid his hands down Solona’s frame. As one hand slid to the waistband of her undergarments, a sadistic gleam lit his face. “I hope you enjoy heat, my little minx,” he growled. In one movement, he ripped off the little wisp of cloth to reveal a triangle of fiery red hair. “Beautiful,” he murmured. His hand began moving through the flaming curls as Solona shuddered above him. His other hand reached through a hole in his own robe and furiously began stroking himself.

Cullen watched, fascinated, unable to tear his gaze away, unable to move. His own member swelled against his armor, causing just enough pain to break through his fascination. Hurriedly loosening his armor, fervently thanking the Maker that it was only his leather practice armor and not his full Templar regalia, he managed to divest himself of the constricting contraption, ending up in only his gambeson and trews. Placing a hand on his swollen cock, he returned his gaze to the scene before him. He watched, fascinated, as Solona’s skin slowly began to gleam with a sheen of sweat and turned a bright shade of pink as her head jerked back and forth, the end of her hair brushing across her delectable ass in an evocative motion. His hand reflexively mimicked the mage’s motions.

Abruptly the mage withdrew something from his robe. With a start, Cullen realized it was *not* just his hand. Grinning savagely, the mage positioned his engorged member in front of Solona and said, “Prepare yourself, wench.” Suddenly the obscenely thrusting staff of flesh began to glow.

 _Just as his hand had when he had burned off her clothing._

Something inside Cullen exploded. Later he was never sure what drove him up and around the storage crates – whether it was righteous fury, a driving need to protect, jealousy, or simply animal lust – but he found himself vaulting over the crates, summoning a Holy Smite. The mage only had enough time to turn around in surprise before being hit by the full force of Cullen’s wrath. He toppled like a felled log, completely unconscious, as the wave of anti-magic rolled over him. At the same time, the magic holding Solona in mid-air unraveled, and she collapsed to the floor, body shivering in reaction to the aftereffects of the Smite.

Quickly Cullen removed the rope from her hands and secured the mage thoroughly, face dark red. “Bastard,” he muttered. “We’ll see what Greagoir and Irving have to say about this.” Turning to Solona, he started to ask, “What were you thinking—“ and stopped as he was wrapped in a crushing embrace.

“Cullen!” she whispered in his ear. “Thank the Maker you came when you did!”

Groaning at the unexpected surge through his being that the inadvertent use of that word caused, he forced himself to push her back. Unfortunately that brought his hands in direct contact with her bare flesh, the heat of her flushed body instantly traveling from his fingers to his swollen cock.

They stood, still as statues as they faced each other, for a few moments. Then he succumbed to the driving lust that had awoken within him as soon as he had seen her, bound helpless.

Pulling her towards his chest, he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head and savagely pulled her to him, planting his lips upon hers in a savage kiss. As a tidal wave of lust poured over him, he ravaged her mouth, nipping her lips lightly, running his tongue over the edges of her teeth, and ensuring that when he pulled his head back, her lips would be swollen and marked by his attention.

When he finally lifted his head, she gasped and sagged slightly. Tightening his grip, he looked into her closed eyes, waiting for her to object and pull away.

Instead she shuddered, opened her eyes, and glanced up at him. A deep fire seemed to glow within her lambent gaze as she breathlessly commanded, “More.”

Losing any semblance of self-control, Cullen reached up and ripped the pathetic remnants of her dress away from her arms and shoulders. Pulling her into his embrace, he began to a fiery trail of kisses from her lips, down her throat, over her shoulders, and, finally, down to the perfect breasts that had filled his fevered masturbation fantasies in the months since he had first allowed himself to watch Solona's swaying walk through the corridors of the Tower. Meeting the maddening barrier of wispy red fabric, he stood and growled, trying to remove the offending garment.

"Allow me," she said in a throaty voice. He watched, blood thudding through him as she slowly reached up behind her and did something to it. Slowly, teasingly, she pushed the straps off of her shoulders, then gently lifted the red piece of lace away.

Groaning in need, he buried his face in between the swell of her breasts. Kneeling before her, he began an extended worship of her perfection, drawing first one engorged nipple, then another, in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the flushed tips. Encouraged by the small animal noises emanating from the back of her throat, he began to lightly bite the stiffened nodules of flesh, tightening his grip as a shudder ran through her entire body. Stiffening, she threw back her head and cried out to the ceiling, her hair brushing against his hands.

As her orgasm shuddered through her, Cullen glanced at the floor. The mage had regained consciousness, but instead of struggling against his bonds, he simply lay quiescently, watching Cullen and Solona.

Suddenly an idea came to Cullen. Reaching down, he retrieved the discarded blindfold and quickly tied her hands together behind her back. Silencing her objections with a searing kiss, he seized her hair in his hand and quickly turned her around so that she faced away from him. With her hands tied tightly behind her back, her breasts thrust enticingly up into the air. Cullen glanced down at the now awake but silent mage, aware of the glittering gaze the man directed towards them. Deliberately meeting the man's gaze, he reached around to her front and began manipulating her breasts with his hands.

She cried out once more, back arched, as his hands alternated between lightly stroking the tender flesh around the aureoles to pinching and pulling the taut, engorged nipples. As her breath began coming in faster and faster pants, he began to also lightly slap the now completely flushed globes of flesh. When he gauged her almost to the point of peaking, he slid one hand down to her cunt and lightly ran two fingers along her hot, wet cleft.

She came again, shouting aloud as her knees gave way beneath her.

Kneeling with her, he untied her bound hands and lowered her onto her back. Quickly regaining her hands, he retied them and lifted them above her head. Lowering his lips to her palms, he began quickly alternating between gently kissing and biting her soft flesh and began working his way down. Underneath his ministration, her skin began to glow bright pink in the soft torchlight of the cavern.

Ignoring the raging need of his own cock, he continued to work his way down her body, moving back and forth between her arms until he moved below her shoulders and worked his way up to the neck. She was beside herself now, body completely limp from the power of her orgasms, but still quivering and shuddering from the effects his actions were having upon her. "Cullen--" she managed to whisper before his mouth once again covered hers.

Hastily removing his gambeson and trousers, leaving him only in his vastly inadequate smalls, he lay down next to her, throwing only a quick glance in the direction of the mage to ensure that the man had not moved from where he watched, obviously erotically enraptured by the sight of a Templar devouring a mage apprentice.

As his mouth worked over her face and neck, alternating between light bites and feverish sucking, his hands began roaming over her. Lightly he caressed her body, first trailing his fingers down from her shoulders, avoiding her breasts, down as far as he could reach without removing his mouth from hers. Carefully avoiding the wet, moist cleft that begged for his attention, he began using more than his fingertips, gradually placing his entire fingers and then his palms all over her body as he could reach.

"Maker, Cullen, please!," she practically screamed. He paused a moment, allowing himself to admire the heaving breasts as her chest rose and fell in fast and furious pants. Relenting slightly, he trailed his hands down her side, then brought it to rest over the swollen flesh between her legs. Moaning loudly, her legs instantly separated, inviting his invasion of her flesh.

Slowly at first, then with increasing speed, he inserted a finger into her moist folds. A wordless groan escaped her lips as her back again arched and her head turned to the side. He watched her face as his fingers manipulated her warm folds, feeling his own breath begin to increase in pace as he watched a flush spread down from her neck to flow over her breasts and proceed further down her body.

Unable to restrain himself any further, he ripped off his smalls and positioned himself over her. In one swift motion, he buried himself deep within her waiting depths. As his cock was surrounded by her tight heat, he finally allowed himself a groan of pleasure. "Maker, Solona," he gasped as he began thrusting into her rhythmically, "you feel so damn good!"

"Less talking," she gasped, bringing her bound arms up and settling them around his neck. "More pumping."

All too happy to oblige, he gave himself over to the sensations raging through him. Nothing in all his previous lonely nights in the storage cavern had come close to what he was now experiencing. Allowing himself to finally enter the moment fully, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, allowing the scent of her heat and excitement to saturate his senses as he began instinctively increasing the pace of his thrusting to an almost fever pitch. He felt her vaginal walls tighten around his cock in incipient orgasm, and that proved to be the last straw for his rapidly depleting self-control.

With a final strangled cry, he raised his mouth back to hers and clamped down in an animalistic kiss as his orgasm rode over him and through him. A final deep thrust also triggered her own release, and she screamed into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his back and shoulders as her entire body shuddered beneath and around him.

Resting his head into the crook of her neck once more, he lay on top of her bonelessly for a few seconds, body completely drained of energy. Finally aware that he must be crushing her, he finally gathered up the wherewithal to collapse to her side. They lay panting next to each other for a few more moments, and then he was able to heave himself onto his elbow and look at her.

Her fiery hair lay fanned around her head on the floor beneath her, framing her face with a fiery glow as the flush slowly receded from her pale skin. He gently reached up and traced the line of her jaw, lightly feathering his thumb across her lower lip. She turned her head towards him as her breath finally began to deepen, and a smile flew across her lips. "Maker, Cullen, where did a _Templar_ learn how to do _that_?" she demanded in a weak voice.

Wrapping his arm around her, he drew her close to him. Planting a lingering kiss on her lips, he began planting light kisses on her face. "Sometimes all one needs is the proper motivation, my dear," he whispered.

She giggled. "And what motivation was that?" she murmured teasingly.

Jerking her close to him, his eyes bored into hers. "Night after night of the most bewitching mage ever known to Thedas dancing through the fevered dreams of my imagination."

Her eyes widened as a slow blush spread over her face. Suddenly a mischievous look came over her face. "Well, they say reality is better than a dream, right?"

And her hands suddenly closed around his cock.

Taken completely by surprise, Cullen couldn't prevent himself from closing his eyes and groaning in deep pleasure. As her clever fingers brought life back into his recently depleted manhood, he gave up trying to be in control of the situation and fell onto his back, allowing himself to enjoy it in full.

Suddenly she paused, and he opened his eyes in time to see her wrap the blindfold around his own wrists and tie them tightly. He gave a token struggle, but based on the surge in his groin, he abruptly realized he was actually looking forward to seeing what she was up to.

She leaned over him, trailing her own kisses down his body. He closed his eyes and gave in to the shivers that traveled through him as her mouth traveled to his chest, her tongue and teeth plying his nipples as her fingers toyed with his chest hair. When her mouth traveled lower, he could not resist the temptation and raised himself onto his elbow to watch.

Her lustrous red tresses glimmered in the torchlight as she curled her lush, glistening body next to his and sensuously took his now fully erect length into her mouth. As her moist wetness surrounded him, he tried to reach for her, but the blindfold around his wrists prevented him from being able to effectively entrap her. He could only watch, waves of pleasure running through him, as she lifted her face from his groin and smiled wolfishly.

Abruptly moving over his body, she straddled him and began rubbing herself up and down his chest. When he reached out to grasp the tempting pink breasts dangling in front of him, she leaned back, finger wagging at him in reproach. "My turn," she said huskily.

Acquiescing, he laid back and watched her continue to writhe against him, feeling his breath increase even as his cock hardened further. Just as he thought he would explode all over her, she shifted position, wrapped one hand around his engorged head, and slowly, inexorable, guided him into her waiting cleft.

And then the ride began.

As she slowly moved up and down, she reached down and untied the blindfold from his wrists, throwing it to the side. Taking his hands, she pulled them up to rest on her breasts. "Please," she whispered, as the quickened pace of her heart penetrated the softness beneath his hands.

Needing no further invitation, he began softly squeezing and kneading the flesh beneath his fingers. As her nipples peaked once more, he pulled her slightly towards him. Holding himself steady with one arm, he leaned up so that his mouth could enclose the tight rosy peaks that swayed enticingly before him. She threw back her head and moaned, then moved his hands to her hips. Acceding to the unspoken demand, he began moving with her, increasing their rhythm, bringing them towards the peak once more.

The dance became a timeless, erotic display of beauty in motion, the Templar and the mage apprentice, neither in control, neither the master, neither the slave. Their breaths echoed in harmony throughout the cavernous reaches of the chamber, and a heat began to build around them as they each moved with the other towards a fulfillment that neither of them had previously known. As they leisurely climbed the slope of sexual satisfaction with each other for a second time, both of them became aware of the other in a way that they had never thought possible, almost as if the joining of their bodies had somehow replicated itself in a temporary joining of the soul. Around them, the air almost seemed to sparkle and scintillate as they intensified their motions, pushing them closer and closer to their final destination.

When the wave broke over them once more, they both surrendered completely.

As Solona collapsed onto Cullen's heaving chest, eyes barely able to remain open, Cullen suddenly remembered their audience. Making sure that Solona's eyes were closed - and noticing that her breathing indeed seemed to be slowing down almost as if she were falling asleep - he turned and looked in the direction of the mage.

The mage, unbound, stood watching them. Knowing he was too tired to effectively defend them against the man, Cullen tightened his arms around Solona in preparation.

The mage merely nodded his head, gave a salute of admiration for a job well done, and left.


End file.
